


You Make Me Rise When I Fall

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Descole being a good boyfriend, Descole wants what’s best for dim, Dimitri Needs a Hug, Dimitri has anxiety, Drabble, I just love this pair so much, ITS MY SELF INDULGENT FIC I GET TO CHOOSE HOW MUCH WISH-FULFILLMENT I INCLUDE, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short, You'd be right, desmitri, guess which one it is, if you guessed “Every time we touch” again..., im basing Dim’s panic attack on mine, poor dimitri, raymond is the MVP, that song is just full of lyrics that make for great fluff fic names, they aren’t fun, title from a song, who needs therapy when you’ve got a hot scientist boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri has a panic attack
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Random One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 3





	You Make Me Rise When I Fall

Des ran over to Dimitri, concerned. His boyfriend was shaking, and he was struggling to stand. Descole put his hands on the other man’s shoulders and held him up.

“I’m dying, Descole,” Dimitri sputtered, shaking even more. “I’m… I'm  _ dying. This is the end… _ ”

“Don’t worry, Dimitri,” Descole said. He removed his boa and put it around the other man’s neck. “Shhhh… you aren’t going to die any time soon. It’s just a panic attack, it will pass. Shhhh…”

Dimitri burst into tears, and fell into Descole’s arms. “I’m going to die!” He said. “I can’t die! No!”

“Shhhh….” Descole held onto Dimitri’s chest, applying pressure so as to ease the discomfort. “I promise you that you aren’t dying.” The masked man took one hand off of Dimitri’s chest and began running the fingers through the grey hair of his boyfriend. “Just focus on me, ok? Focus on the feeling of my fingers going through your hair. You’re safe, you’re with me. You’re safe, you’re with me.  _ You’re safe. You’re with me.” _

Des stood there for several minutes, whispering words of comfort into his lover’s ears, giving him forehead kisses, and several joint compressions. Eventually, Dimitri seemed to calm down.

“Th-thank you, Descole,” Dimitri said. “I… I was just so scared…”

“I’ve had panic attacks before,” Des told Dimitri. “They’re never fun. But at least now we can help each other deal with them. Raymond, when he was here, would sometimes tell me to press this spot in between my eyebrows, because it can sometimes help with anxiety. It’s called a “pressure point” and applying pressure on said point for a few minutes can help calm you down. You should try that when you’re feeling anxious. It won’t make it go away completely, but it could be a start.”

“Thank you so much, Descole,” Dimitri smiled. “Thank you for all your help today.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Des said, returning the smile, “Helping you out.”

Without warning, Dimitri pulled Des in for a warm hug.

“I love you so much, Descole,” he said into Descole’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Dimitri,” he responded.

**Author's Note:**

> This pair makes me feel so soft


End file.
